A Change In Life
by fiasco-freak
Summary: What if rebel souls like Wanda and Burns were taken away and they were sentenced to live the rest of their lives on Earth not as souls but as HUMANS! Chapter 1 up!
1. Preface

**Hey! This is my first story. So i have NO idea how it's going to turn out. I'm just working on it to find out if i have a talent in writing or not! **

**So please bear with me and i hope somehow we'll both get through! **

**And on to the story............... **

CHAPTER 1

It was night time. The sky was dark. Well, not exactly pitch black but a sort of dark blue shade was painted on it with the exception of rows of stars brilliantly shinning through a path. It's called the Milky Way. A young woman in her early twenties was leaning on a rock looking at the Heavens. This place is where she comes to contemplate on her thoughts. Not many people know of this place.... except her brother. They weren't siblings before nor are they blood related. They just came to be siblings after their trials.

A bell rang in the distance marking it's 8 o' clock and though reluctant as she was she got to her feet. Before turning and leaving she glanced one last time at the sky. But it wasn't the stars that captured her attention........it was the moon. When she and other rebel souls were captured and called into trials.....it was then that the balance of the universe broke. The so called peaceful souls decided to take actions and as one of the results of taking matters too far......... the moon's orbit was destroyed and it crumpled. It's much closer to Earth now though it's harmless. Bits of the moon is scattered on its side......it seems to give away a sense of melancholy.

She walked through the forest and got to a dirt path which led to a clean one.....one everyone used. The building overhead was a dormitory. Lights illuminated from it. She could sense the people living there were in a state of enjoyment. And why wouldn't they be? They just got their world back. The souls that disrupted their freedom left....with the exception of a few healers and comforters. They were here to help a few souls settle in. They weren't a threat to the humans though. It was decided long ago......well actually it has been 3 months.................

Three months ago...........

_The room was white. Official looking people were sitting in chairs around a long table. She was asked to sit opposite to them. There were also six young men and women beside her. They were as tensed as she was. A man in his mid twenties was sitting beside her. He had vibrant blue eyes not quite like the one's she was accustomed to.....though it had a way of soothing her soul. His black locks were spiked...he liked it that way. _

_The man sitting in front of her was a healer. He was called Fords Deep Water. He had warm eyes. He looked at her and spoke in a soft voice "I know this has been tough for each one of you. We know we disrupted the peace of this planet. You've made your point. But that doesn't cover the fact that you went against our laws. Punishment has never been our job. But something must be done........."_

_And she tore her eyes away from his.....knots begin to form in her stomach. The guilty party began to shift uncomfortablely. Only the man with the blue eyes stayed firm. "We'll take whatever punishment you have to offer." And she was grateful......grateful because he took the liberty of speaking what she could not._

_Healer Fords began "Now don't take it so hard. I think you'll find this to your approving......." She looked at him curiously. " We are all searching for a place where we belong. That is the reason for our being, is it not? You rebeled because you found yours. You found warmth in this planet and i'm not going to question that. The punishment in question........" he took a deep breath and once again locked eyes with her and spoke each word carefully ".......is that you have to spend your lives in this planet...."_

_She couldn't believe it .After all she has been through she was finally given another chance! Her heart was filled with gratitude and her eyes reflected that. "However........" he spoke, effectively cutting the air of celebration "you are no longer souls. You are humans now. Of course i believe you've noticed that. You cannot continue life after this. You'll die in your bodies like humans. You won't go to any other planet." _

_The words barely registered in her mind. She was thinking of staying there for good. No longer will she need to struggle about her existence. The young people there were all thinking the same things. It's not much of a punishment if not a reward. Honestly, what else can you expect from souls. She laughed inwardly. _

_The comforter sitting next to healer Fords spoke, "We too are staying here. We'll be in our places of callings. You are entering into something new for all of you. If you need assistence in anyway you know where to find us". _

"_Why? Don't tell me that you guys have gone native too!" the man with the blue eyes exclaimed. She laughed....this time with no hesitation _

Coming back to reality she saw that she reached her dorm. Sighing at the dramatic turn of events she went up to her floor which was in the third floor. The floor had 14 rooms all together, 7 on each side. She owned the third room on from the farthest corner of the left wing. She went to her door, cautiously, trying to avoid unnecessary interrogations....but......

"There you are!! Where have you been all afternoon? We thought you we-", Nate's bantering abruptly cut short by a loud thud.

Both of them stood and stared after where the loud noise came from.

"What the hell?? Oh, you're back!" exclaimed the man with spiky locks, her brother.

And so did the others...........

"Heeeyy!! You know you missed out on your brother being set up on a blind date!!" the man coming out of her next door, Evan, laughed endlessly.

A woman with black curls, Ellen, came out behind him and smacked him playfully. "Hey, let it go already!" And his response was to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him.

"Would you ever ask me to let you go?"

"Not on your life."

"Hmm...i can live with that."

A blonde girl named Kim came through Nate's left room and groaned at the scene. "Oh, do it inside you two."

Just then the loud thud came again. This time they went to investigate. The source of the noise was on the upper floor. The room was labeled "Henry Miller".

Henry Miller was the supervisor of the dorm. The group huddled outside the door trying to hear what was going inside.

"Of all the women in the world why did it have to be her?" exclaimed a man named Zachary Solomon.

"Ease up kid!"

"Professor, i thought you said you'd listen."

"Yes, i meant about important things, things that would be important enough for you to ruin my Saturday night. I have no interest in your love life. Which is why you should go talk to a counsellor. Someone who's actually paid to listen to your garbage."

"But he's not there!! And besides your my favourite teacher."

"Oh save it! You might wanna calm down. She lives just downstairs you know."

"Oh! She can't hear me, can she?"

"Maybe you should have thought of that first before you banged on my door..........twice!"

"If you would just listen! I went up to her this morning 'cause Miss Simpkins asked me to return to her some books she borrowed and i said to her hey baby, your place or mine? I was joking you know! And she said both, you go to yours and i'll go to mine. Can you believe it! She didn't even looked at me!!"

"Really!", Pr. Miller rolled his eyes.

Outside Evan, Nate and Kim just burst out laughing. Ellen and her brother just grinned widely.

"Who's there?" Miller and Zach came out. Upon seeing her standing there with the others Zach turned white and Miller gave a toothy grin.

Zach turned and left muttering something under his breath.

"I can't believe you'd do something so cruel!" Evan said rather loudly.

"What a heart breaker, huh?" Miller exclaimed with a sad look on his face, which was followed by some more laughter.

"Okay people just calm down. Alright? It's been done so leave her alone!"

She just smiled at him affectionately and he smiled too after slinging one of his arms around her shoulder. She looked around the smiling faces that beamed at her. Though she lost her family 3 months ago, she had a new one.

Her name was Wonderer and she and her brother, Burns Living Flowers were starring in their own personal dramas.

__

**So that's it!! I know it could've been so much better. I screwed up the first impression and i'm sorry. *sighs* But that doesn't mean it can't get better!! Right? Right? Right! So thank you for staying with me!! **

**NOW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those who took the time to review!!! I'm sorry i know i should have updated sooner! Since you guys wanted to know what REALLY happened i hope this chapter clears up the confusion! **

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Wanda POV**

Walking by Burns and his highly eccentric friends i wasn't sure what i felt. I wasn't complaining of course......they have been more than generous to me, they welcomed me with open arms though they really didn't have any reason to......well, it might had to do something with Burns.......but still......i missed my own family......perhaps that is the reason why i'm never able to just be myself around them....too quiet....hardly say anything....i'm always told....but they understood....and i feel terrible.....

I went to healer Fords several times to get rid of the nightmares......the memories.....but he simply refused.....and i agreed to some extent....it wouldn't be fair to forget now....they meant so much....and i always ended up coming back with guilt sipping from my heart......

_MY HEART..... _

Yes, after the re-insertion, we souls had our own body......the structure of which reflected our souls....or so they say. We were told the more pure, honest, _beautiful _our souls would be the more it would **too **reflect in our bodies.....but i think the our previous hosts might have some influence too...i was never athletic without Melanie....never strong like her....i was never one to blush profusely without Pet....all of those which i am now....

I wonder what would they think if they saw me right now......would they in fact like me? Would Ian still love me........

_Ian. _

That name was enough to pierce my heart.....the deep, sharp pang seems much stronger now in this body.....i hope he'd forgive me......i betrayed him........

_Flashback.... _

_Ian and i came out of our room hand in hand....he seemed much more exuberant now....he flashed me a grin to which...of course...i blushed....he was swinging our hands back and forth. _

_As soon as we entered the kitchen i saw everyone in a state of hypnosis...ogling if you must say. People were sitting on the kitchen counter, some were even sitting on the floor...on the chairs.......even Kyle was there. _

_And the center of all this was Burns.....we agreed that we would volunteer to go and see other surviving packs....and so Burns was here. _

_Our eyes met for the briefest moment and he gave me a curt nod before continuing whatever it was that he was doing. _

_I went up to where Melanie and Jamie were sitting. Jamie didn't even looked at me....probably was too busy raising his hand and firing questions every few moments. So i approached Mel. _

"_What's going on?" _

"_I'm guessing you souls have a knack for taking classes and whatnot." _

"_Burns is teaching?!"_

"_Well more like telling stories like you." _

"_Huh. Fire World, eh?" I muttered more to myself. "I would have liked to hear about that. Why didn't you wake me up?" _

_Mel snickered, a mischievous look glinting in her eyes. "Oh....you wanted me to interrupt.......?" _

"_Interrupt what?" I asked rolling my eyes. _

"_You know.....we thought you and Ian were....busy," She answered stifling a laugh. _

_I caught the meaning behind her words and blushed. "Just so you know we aren't like you and Jared. We're just happy to be together...." Ian smiled affectionately at me brushing my cheek and i leaned on his hand. _

"_Well not yet you're not. Just wait until you grow more accustomed....i'm sure Ian here will be pushing you." She winked at Ian. _

_I turned to look at Ian. He had a blush spreading across his cheeks. He touched my face and said "No. Not until you're ready." _

_I think i blushed a thousand times more at his words. Melanie was howling with laughter and i'm sure people were staring at us. _

"_Don't you have something better to do than ambush the poor girl here?" _

_I looked up to see Burns standing behind Mel. "Oh no one's ambushing Wanda. She just needed to know some facts that's all!" _

_I smiled at Burns knowing that Ian was too. Burns had an alluring attitude...it reeled anyone to him in seconds. It was literally impossible to not like him.....and surprisingly enough Ian liked him.....a lot might i add. _

"_I didn't know your calling was teaching!" I exclaimed rather enthusiastically. _

"_It's not." _

"_...." _

"_I'm a healer." _

"_......" _

_This time everyone stared. "Yeah right!" Mel exclaimed. _

"_No really. Though i was the only one Healer from Fire World.....i think!" He replied with a laugh. _

"_...." _

"_Though there was these one time i was called in a University to give a lecture on Fire World by some teacher ....." _

"_........in a history class." We both said simultaneously.....eyes wide....... staring at each other...... _

"_It was you!?" Again we both exclaimed together. _

"_.........." _

"_Well i'll be damned!" Burns muttered under his breath. _

"_Hey ya have to get going don'tcha?" Jeb's sudden entry had us all jumping out of our skins. _

"_Umm....yes. But a still need a volunteer..." Burns replied looking around. _

"_Wanda can go, can't you hon?" Jeb asked. _

"_Err...." _

"_No." We all spun around to look at Ian who was standing stiffly. He pulled me to his chest and whispered in my hair, "I just got you back....you can't leave me." _

_I bit my lip not sure what to do. Truth was i wanted to go with Burns and see the others....but not leaving Ian.....though it would be so much easier because we're both souls....i doubt we can get into trouble at all. _

"_I think you should let her go. She needs to go out. This two can't possibly get caught or something.....besides Burns will take good care of her...won't you?" Mel said._

"_I'll personally get her back here." _

_We waited in silence for Ian to reply. "Well....i guess then....it's alright." _

_I was surprise how quickly he agreed......how easily he was convinced.....as if sensing my confusion he said "Don't worry. Burns will be with you.....i trust him." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Besides you two would be much safer without me anyway." He shrugged. _

_I felt terrible leaving him like this...but.....we went to the mouth of the cave quickly...so as not to let anyone see who was going. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Jamie....but Mel will take care of him.... _

_I knew it would hurt to say goodbye to Ian but i wasn't prepared for the pain. He smiled sadly and it broke my heart to see him like that. We stood in embrace not saying anything.....i refused to say goodbye because it hurt too much......and also i didn't want to hear it. I knew i would be coming back........i had to...... _

_After what seemed like an eternity......we let each other go. Burns was waiting patiently outside. Ian took my hands for the last time in his.....stared deep into my silver eyes while i got lost in his blue ones......and whispered "I love you." And i lost my voice.....he kissed me gently...fondly...but i could sense the pain in that kiss......the pain of parting..... _

_After all the goodbyes we ran to where Burns kept his vehicle......which of course to my surprise... was a motor cycle...... _

"_........" _

"_What?" _

"_I thought these were banned because they were too dangerous..? _

"_Well....things seem to have changed....i think humans are rubbing off on us...." _

_I remembered Brandt saying a few days ago that humans were seen frequently in the area...which was good news of course...but i wondered what brought all these on.... _

"_Well shall we go?" _

"_Uhmm....are you sure we won't get into an accident?" _

_He laughed. "Don't worry. As long as you hang on tight.....you can close you're eyes if you want ....you can sit in front of me you know..... _

_Reluctantly i got on it....and tried to look less frightened....though i had much more reason too be scared if i knew what was ahead of us...._

_To be continued......._

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading this story...seriously i had NO idea how hard it is to write a story!!!!! I'm sorry though..i promised to clear up the confusion...but in fact i think i added MORE to it! *laughs embarrassingly* But it's just that it's so hard...i didn't even realize i was starting to drift from my original objective *sighs* and i could have made it longer and clear everything up but....i'm so lazy....besides i'm slacking off in my violin practice. So sorry again..... **

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW...YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO......**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people good morning! It's a not so shinning beautiful day and I'm bored. But you people would make my day if you'd actually read this......otherwise you're just some pain a 16 year old has to live through....... **

**And before I forget I'd like to officially introduce to you my beta reader Lady Fingers20 who might I add has been more than generous to cope with me and my writer's block..... **

**So without further ado I present to you chapter 3.......... **

**CHAPTER 3 **

**Burns POV **

**Damn. **

Yes, damn. Using that word was something that I had picked up, a bad habit almost. I've become so accustomed to Wanda's stoic face, with the exception of ranting about history, symbology and medical studies and stuff. I have tried desperately to engage her in social activities to get that look off of her face; to me she always looked like I was leading her to purgatory or something, but she's completely out of it, of course.

Life hasn't been fair to either one of us, I'll be the first to admit that, but in any case I thought that we should have been grateful with what we had. I mean, everything could have been so much worse than it turned out to be. We have a family, friends, guides, both human and souls, who are willing to help us reshape our lives. Shouldn't we be glad that they're not kicking us out in the first place for stealing everything from them? Must she be so sceptical all the time?

Humans are strange creatures. They could essentially kill their own hearts with the anger that came from the revenge they felt the need to deliver. Either that or they could just emerge without having to in the name of forgiveness. Never did we think that _any _ being was capable of so much, yet able to be unaware of it all the same.

_It's a strange world. _

She had agreed with me once about that, or was it the other way around? I couldn't remember, but either way she was much livelier before everything, so full of life, and yet now she was essentially a zombie.

_Flashback _

"_Eek."__ Wanda__ squealed in front of me._

"_Relax," _ _I told her. "__You're not gonna fall you know. I won't let that. Sit tight or you—" _

"_And how am I to do that?" __she interrupted me and I sighed._

"_Well you're already sitting, as for tight—" _

"_That's not what I meant and you know it," __the girl lipped back to me. I was just kidding around with her, so I laughed before responding to her._

_. "Well at least you're thinking straight." _

"_At least one of us is," she added with__ a sarcastic tone to her__. _

"_Wow she bites," _ _I teased again, smiling at her._

"_She can also jump. Slow down or I swear I'll do it...not that I have any intention of dying here," _ _she was really on a roll and for that I was amazed; I didn't think that she had it in her._

"_You know if you weren't so busy with your sarcasm you we would have realized just how relaxed you are now," __I retorted, pointing out the obvious, though she clearly didn't notice it._

_There was a__ moment of silence _ _then while she thought about it. She t__hen turned over her shoulder to throw a grin my way. _

_"Thank you." _

_End of flashback _

I smiled ruefully at the memory. What wouldn't I do to give her back everything and to have smile like that again. That's when the 'if only's' started:

If only we were a little earlier. If only I hadn't agreed to Jamie's request of telling them about the Fire World. If only I had gone some other day to their cave. If only I had stayed behind with my own family. If only I picked someone other than Wanda. If only Ian came with her.

"_Could all of this have been avoided?" __I thought to myself wondering about everything now._

"_No," a_ voice back in my head answered. "_This was bound to happen sooner or later, there was a reason for all this; .it was destined _ _to be __that way." _

Ah, destiny. Did such a thing really exist, I wondered. Did all of our misery have a reason or even a point in the big picture? If I did, what would it _cost _ _us__? _ _Hadn't we been through enough already?_

They were my million dollar questions; I had lots of questions, but no answers. I found that even if I was to replay what happened that day in my mind over and over again, I doubted that I could figure it all out.

_Flashback _

_As we reached our destination-it was a thick forest, so thick you can't see the sky upwards...it was muddy and smelly, there were snake holes everywhere, thick veins dropping out of trees...the branches bent in such a way they looked like claws, slippery roots popping out of the ground...in other words it was a girl's worst nightmare-__-__Wanda looked around everywhere curiously._

"_You live in the middle of wilderness?" __she asked incredulously, still looking around._

"_What?" _ _I asked, shrugging a little. "It h__elps with the __whole _ _hiding __thing__." _

"_Your idea no doubt," _ _Wanda commented and _ _I grinned at her small frame. _

_"I hike," _ _I said simply._

"_Looks kinda deserted though." She added as we got deeper into the forest. _

_Normally that would be the point __where no one would expect anyone to live I _ _had _ _left Nate clear instructions about meeting us here,__ and also regarding what would happen__ should something have gone wrong and we ended up bringing a third party--one I wouldn't call friend—here, following us. _

"_They must be playing it safe until they're certain it's us," _ _I adlibbed so that I didn't alert Wanda to the little problem that I had found._

_Where was Evans? He was supposed to be on the lookout __for us__. I was starting to get really worried by now; this wasn't normal. Surely I told someone to come meet us halfway, or if I didn't I think they _ _would__ have _ _had _ _the brains to think of it __themselves, _ _or at least Nate would__ have at the very least__. I tried to ignore the throbbing feeling in my heart and quickened my pace _ _when..._

"_Ow. What is this stuff?" Wanda's small, battered voice _ _came floating over to me__. I felt guilty as hell for forgetting about her in the middle of my _ _inner__ ranting. I helped her off of the ground and apologized. _

"_Burns it really isn't your fault," __Wand told me.__ "This body isn't used to uneven grounds and tangling tree roots and bushes." I thought I saw her shiver then "...caves and even there I fell all the time." _

_I looked more closely at the ground she was __exploring in just__ a few moments ago _ _while she was looking around__. Something looked strangely out of place there, it was as if the colour contrasted with the rest of the forest _ _and __then suddenly it hit me. The mud was too fresh; the ground looked newly dug from the depths of the Earth, but who _ _would__ go to such trouble to do this? I mean we lived in a jungle for crying out loud. And also, something orangey and sticky was oozing both from Wanda's trainers and some leaves on the dirt. _

"_Eesh...eww...are you losing it?" those were all I heard as I casually _ _swiped my finger on__ some of _ _the substance__ and inspected it. _ _I recognized it immediately. I__t looked a lot like... _

"_We have to get you out of here now," __I said, but _ _my voice sounded too panicked for my liking; I didn't want her to freak out. _

"_Why?" she sounded alerted. _

"_I think we have unwanted visitors. I never should have brought you here. You're going to have to get out of here alone. I need to check on the others," I _ _half explained, but I__ needed to sound hopeful __at the very least__. _

"_What is it that you're not telling me? What is that stuff any—hey don't look away!" _ _she called out to me. "__I am not leaving unless you tell me __what's happening__, and you're coming with me!" _

"_Wanderer," I sounded strained as I tried to reason with her._

"_Burns Living Flowers," _ _she said right back._

"_Ugh. Damn it. Can't you just listen to me? Take this path," _ _I said, pointing towards it and she turned to look. "__It'll lead you out." _

"_You curse a lot," _ _Wanda pointed out._

"_Look woman..." _

_I would have carried her out of here myself, if not for the sudden nostalgic feeling of something going horribly wrong on the way out, so I _ _reluctantly __dragged her deeper into the forest with me._

"_Why would you want to live in this death trap?" __she asked and I shrugged._

"_For e__xactly _ _that reason; _ _because it's a death trap." _

"_If you like hiking so darn much couldn't you just climb a mountain or something?....Oh.... .you just made me swea—" _

"_Ssh!" I _ _quickly _ _covered her mouth before she could say anything else. _ _I could sense __someone was moving with us. I pulled her into a bush as soundlessly as I could. _

"_Hey Burns?" _ _she whispered, but I remained silent. _"_What was that stuff?" _

_She was not gonna let that thing go, was she? _

"_Well, apart from my calling I hiked a lot, but you already know that," _ _I answered, trying to be as quiet as possible.__ "You see, I was also a chemist; _ _at least, that__'s what you would call me in this world. I was one of those who were responsible for all our developments in the field of healing." _

"_Was?" _ _Wanda asked curiously._

"_Yes, was." _ _We b__oth turned around in alert hearing a gruff voice behind us. _

_"Good evening Doctor...or should it be Traitor?" __the man__ snarled __at me__. _

_I stood there horror stricken at the barrel that was aimed at us that I was very sure contained a fair amount of immobilizing liquid crystal, which would eventually lead to serious case of paralysation if _ _we were __not treated immediately. _

_Something _ _that _ _I _ _had __created... _

_To be continued._

_**A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating earlier...but what can I say life's a bitch. Anyway I'm too tired to keep on blabbing...and you're probably going "too late for that"....so.... **_

_**Review please....**_


End file.
